Opposites Attract
by ALPforever
Summary: Collection of RonHermione songfics. Please R&R!
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, the characters, or any of the songs.**

**This is just a little bunch of one-shot-songfics about Ron/Hermione. I'm a die-hard fan, but my first choice is Ron/Me (grins mischievously). I hope you like it, it's okay, I suppose (**_**Song in Bold and Italics, Flashbacks in italics**_

**Story 1: Behind These Hazel Eyes (Song by Kelly Clarkson)**

"Hermione!" Yelled Ron, as he tried to follow her through the sea of students by watching her head bobbing in and out of the crowd. They had just had loud, hurtful row, and she was really upset this time. He had just lost her in the crowd, and was getting impatient.

"I…can't…s-stand h-h-hi-m!" Hermione sobbed, as she curled up on her dorm bed.

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
**__**Your arms around me tight  
Everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong**_

The door swung open and Lavender Brown came in.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did you and Ron fight again?" She asked expectantly. Hermione wiped her teary and red eyes, and shook her head.

"I got…turned down by a guy I asked to the ball and made a complete idiot of myself…" She said, not wanting her to know the whole truth, (because that was part of the truth) because she would try to make me feel better by making fun of Ron… 'Why won't that make me feel better?' She thought.

_**Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
**__**Can't deny it can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one**_

"I'm fine really, I just need some time alone." She said firmly. Lavender shrugged, grabbed her books and walked down to the common room. Hermione rolled over so she was facing the window, wondering what was wrong with her.

"_It's no wonder no one can stand her," said Ron to Harry angrily. "She's a nightmare, honestly." Hermione pushed past Harry and Ron so they couldn't see her tears. Harry looked worried._

_**Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

"_I think she heard you." _

"_So?" Ron replied, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've realized she's got no friends."_

_Harry and Ron locked the Troll into the bathroom. Flushed with their victory, they started back up the corridor. Suddenly, they heard a high-pitched, terrified scream. It was coming from the bathroom they had just shut the troll in. _

"_Oh, no," said Ron, looking petrified. 'If anything was to happen to her…' He thought._

"_Hermione!" They both gasped at the same time._

"_Oy, pea brain!" Ron yelled, trying to get it to turn away from Hermione. Harry yanked her sleeve, but she couldn't budge. She had to make sure Ron was all right…after all, he was trying to save her…_

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled. The troll's club came up and hit the troll in the head. Hermione grinned, having tried to help Ron master this spell in class…_

_Professor McGonagall was telling Harry and Ron off._

"_I went looking for the troll, I thought I could take it because I had read about them…" Hermione had no clue what made her do this, but both boys were looking quite grateful. Shocked, but grateful. _

_Back at the common room…_

_Hermione waited for Harry and Ron back in the common room. When they came in all three said "thanks" and hurried off to get plates for the Halloween feast. Ever since then, Hermione was their friend. _

Hermione didn't know why, but she had always kind of liked Ron…it was might just his carefree personality and his looks, how he had never really let her down after that…Except for when they fought.

_Hermione and Ron were going to Hogsmeade alone because Harry had no permission slip. They were looking at the shrieking shack, Hermione telling Ron all the facts she knew so as not to make it weird between them._

"_Do you want to move a bit closer?" Hermione asked Ron. _

"_Closer?" He asked, turning red._

"_Oh, no, I mean to the shrieking shack." Hermione replied, going red also. _

"_Oh. No, here is fine." He ran his hands along the fence nervously…_

_**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel all right for once in my life **_

_Hermione glared at Ron._

"_Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is don't you?" Hermione yelled._

"_Oh yeah, what's that?" Ron bellowed back._

"_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!" She screamed back, ran up to her dorm, and flung herself on her bed, sobbing. That is when she had started to like Ron more. She wasn't sure why, it might have been because he had been jealous of her going out with Krum, but she couldn't be positive. _

She changed out of her clothes, and tried to fall asleep. No use. Hermione put on her robe and walked down to the common room. It was deserted. She sat by the fire gazing into it as though in a trance. 'How could I get myself into this bloody mess!' She thought, biting her lip. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She ignored them until someone came and sat down next to her. It was Ron. She tried to look un-fazed by this, but it wasn't working to well.

"Hermione…" Ron trailed off. It was taking every ounce of Hermione's strength not to start crying.

"What, Ronald?" She said, her voice quavering a bit.

_**Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together  
But so broken up inside**_  
_**Cause I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**_

"I-I…I'm…sorry." He whispered.

_**Here I am once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_  
_**Broken up deep inside**_  
_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_  
_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

Hermione bit her lip again. This was so typical of Ron. Scream at her, she walks away, he follows, says he's sorry and expects them to move on. Bloody mess.

"_I swear, Ron you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!" Hermione exclaimed, tears in her eyes._

"_Well, I'm sorry if I don't get how girls think!" Yelled Ron. Hermione stormed off. _

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_  
_**For hating you**_  
_**I blame myself**_  
_**Just seeing you it kills me now**_  
_**No I don't cry on the outside anymore**_  
_**Anymore**_  
_**Here I am once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it**_  
_**Can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_

_The Fight:_

"_Hermione!" Yelled Ron, following her to dinner. "Could I see your Potion's essay?" _

"_No." She said sharply. She was fed up with Ron as it was, he totally ignored the hints she had just dropped that there was to be another ball and she didn't have a date. _

"_Why not?" He asked, irritated. Hermione turned on him._

"_Because in the real world, I won't be tagging around with you everywhere just in case you need to know what to do!" She exploded._

"_Well sorry! I didn't know you would actually have a life by then!" He retorted. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. _

"_Hermione, I…" Ron said, realizing what he had said._

"_Whatever, Ron!" She yelled, then turned and ran. 'Oh, god. I'm turning into Cho.' She thought._

Hermione shook, but no tears came out.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, looking scared. "Hermione, I said, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said, looking genuinely freaked out.

"Its okay, Ron." She said, trying to wipe away her tears. "I just want something more than a sorry." Ron looked shocked for a second, but it didn't last long. He stood, leaned into Hermione until their lips met. His kisses were light and questioning, and even though she could tell that he didn't have much experience, it still felt wonderful.

"Ron…" Hermione whispered as he pulled away.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if I upset you, but I'm just a guy. I just don't get that kind of stuff where you need to 'read between the lines.'" He said as Hermione giggled.

No one spoke for a few minutes as Hermione curled up against Ron, who put his arm around her comfortingly.

"Mione?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, Ron?" She replied, eyes closed.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" 'Finally,' she thought smiling. She leaned toward him until her lips met his. He kissed her back, and she pulled away after a few minutes.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. She nodded, kissing him again.

**(A/N: These last lyrics are my own little improvisation…just to fit the end of the story)**

_**Your arms around me tight**_  
_**Everything feels so right**_  
_**Unbreakable like nothing can go wrong…**_

**Author's note: I hope you liked it! Please review, but remember, NO SWEARING! Thanks! Review if you want another one. Give me a song and the artist if you want me to make that into another Ron/Hermione songfic. As long as the song doesn't swear, I'll see what I can do! Love to my reviewers,**

**Christine**


	2. She Will Be Loved

**Hello, all! Yes, another story! Yay I'm on a roll today! Please Review and state recommendations in that review when you're done reading! _Song in Italics, Flashbacks in bold and italics_**

**Story 2: She Will Be Loved (Song by Maroon 5) (Other song in the story is At The Beginning from the Anastasia Soundtrack)**

7th year, last day.

"_**Hermione, can we talk?" Asked Ron nervously, still wondering whether he should do this or not.**_

"_**Sure Ron, I have something to tell you too." She replied.**_

"_**Ok, Harry we'll be right back," Said Ron. Then in an undertone to Harry he said:**_

"_**Harry, are you sure I should do this?" **_

"_**Of course! You guys were meant for each other." Whispered Harry, clapping Ron encouragingly on the back. Ron nervously walked out of the great hall and sat on the stairs with Hermione.**_

"_**Ron, you go first." Said Hermione.**_

"_**No, ladies first, Hermione." Said Ron squeakily.**_

"_**Alright… well, you remember Victor Krum, right?" She began slowly.**_

_**Ron rolled his eyes. "How could I forget?" **_

"_**Well, we've been keeping in touch since he left after the Triwizard Tournament, and he just asked me to marry him after break, and I said yes." She finished strong. "So, what did you want to say?" She added quickly.**_

_**Shell-shocked and heartbroken, Ron recovered quickly.**_

"_**Oh, it's not important… I'm really happy for you Hermione, this is wonderful." **_

"_**Are you sure he's right for me?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back. She half wished that Ron would tell her off and make her tell Victor that she wasn't ready for marriage yet, even if she did love him.**_

_**Ron stood. "Yeah, you only deserve the best. I'm sure he'll be good for you…" **_

"_**Ok, thanks Ron." Hermione stood also and gave Ron a huge hug. Tears fell from her eyes. 'Maybe this is for the best…' she thought.**_

_**We'd better go tell Harry then." Said Ron, trying to act cheerful.**_

"_**Right. It wouldn't be fair to keep him waiting…" She trailed off and wiped away a tear when Ron had turned his back.**_

Platform 9 3/4

"_**Bye, Ron and be sure to visit." Said Hermione, giving Ron a hug and heading off for her parents.**_

"_**Gee, mate I'm really sorry…I thought for sure she had feelings for you." Said Harry sympathetically.**_

"_**Ron! Did Harry tell you yet?" Asked Ginny excitedly as she ran toward them.**_

"_**Gin, not right now…" Harry said quickly.**_

"_**Oh, come on Harry! He wants to hear it!" Ginny insisted.**_

"_**Yeah, get my mind off Hermione." He mumbled.**_

"_**Ron, Harry asked me to marry him!" She exclaimed.**_

"_**Wow! That's great!" Said Ron excitedly, but Harry could tell he was really hurt.**_

Hermione's wedding day.

"_**Are you going?" Asked Harry over the phone.**_

"_**No, it would be to painful…" Ron replied.**_

"_**Alright, but I think you're making a big mistake." Said Harry.**_

All of these memories swam around in Ron's head as he drove through the rain.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else…_

Ron stopped in front of a well-kept white house with blue shutters. He looked at the slip of paper in his hand. _318 Firsure Lane, a white house with blue shutters._ He parked his car in the driveway and got out.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more  
_  
_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved_

He had tried to do this at least a million times before, but today Hermione had called him. 'I wonder what she wants.' He thought, confused. He rang the doorbell and shoved his hands in his pockets, in deep thought. 'Over 5 years, nothing. Now she's invited me to her house for dinner.'

_Tap on my window; knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_it doesn't matter anymore_

The door pulled open slowly, and a small girl's head peaked out.

"Hello, I'm a friend of your mother's, Ron Weasley." He said.

"Right, she's been expecting you." She was sophisticated like her father but looked exactly like her mother. She had long brown and adorable sparkling blue eyes.

"Mum! Mr. Weasley is here!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Ron? Ron!" Hermione ran from the kitchen and flung her arms around happily.

Shocked, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She broke away from him, embarrassed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry. Come in, come in don't stand out in the rain." She led him into a quaint little kitchen and took his soaking wet coat to hang up.

"Ron, this is my daughter, Kamilia. She likes it if you just call her Lia." Said Hermione gesturing to the tiny girl hanging by the table boldly giving him a once-over.

"Hi, Lia. How are you?" Ron asked politely before cutting to the chase.

"Good." Lia replied coldly, deciding that she didn't like the intruder.

"Lia, don't be rude! I'm sorry, Ron, she's just been a little…upset, lately…" Hermione trailed off, looking anywhere but at Ron's face.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" Asked Ron worriedly.

"Oh, Ron… he… he left me." She whispered, embarrassed.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved_

"Hermione… I- I'm so sorry! I should have known he would do something like this." Ron was furious.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked softly.

"Sure," He replied.

After dinner

"Thanks for coming, Ron. I know it was kind of um… awkward, after five years…but it was fun." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad I came." He replied. Hermione seemed to be struggling with something. "Mione?" Ron asked.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why didn't you come to the wedding?" She was whispering.

"I…um…"

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Suddenly, a sort of calm swept over Ron as he looked into Hermione's beautiful hazel eyes. He leaned toward her, letting himself pause for a quick mille-second to close his eyes before he kissed her, long and passionately. At long last, he pulled away, even though neither wanted to stop.

"Hermione, I loved you. I still do. I couldn't face you at that wedding. I was afraid I'd embarrass myself or ruin your special day. I was afraid because you didn't love me back." He whispered.

"Oh, Ron, I did, I really did, but its just…I loved Victor too. But not anymore. Ron, I love you." She replied. Suddenly, Ron leaned toward Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione…will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" She wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her around.

The long awaited wedding day

They said their vows and kissed. Everyone clapped and whistled.

Harry ran over to them.

"Hey, newlyweds! See, Ron I told you that you two were meant for each other!" He said, grinning.

Then, it was time for the first dance. The song started and they walked onto the dance floor.

…_I knew there was someone somewhere like me alone in the dark_  
_Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long_  
_Nothing's going to tear us apart…_

Ron twirled Hermione around the dance floor happily, mouthing the words of the song right with her.

…_Life is a road and I want to keep going_  
_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes, but this time they were happy tears. Very happy tears.

**DONE- I hope everybody liked it, please review! I crave feedback! I realized, thanks to jehanm, that I made a mistake when I said whom the song She Will Be Loved was by. Thank you, jehanm, for realizing it! I felt like a complete idiot when I realized it, because it was a stupid mistake. So thanks!**


	3. Collide

**WARNING: HBP SPOILERS!**

_Song in Italics **Flashbacks in Bold/Italics**_

**Story 3: Collide (Song bye Howie Day)**

**Ron's POV**

I opened my eyes to the bright, blinding sunlight sneaking through the evergreen curtains on the windows in our room. I flipped my body over and watched my wife sleeping next to me. Her delicate hand had lain itself on her pillow, and her chest rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing. A cloud of curly brown hair surrounded her tan and slightly freckled face as she let a small smile linger on her lips. Her beautiful hazel eyes were hidden behind thin eyelids as she slept.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

"Hermione…Mi, wake up…" I said, pulling some hair from her eyes.

She widened her smile for a moment, but when she opened her eyes it suddenly turned into a scowl. It was then that I remembered the fight we had had last night.

"Mi, look," but I couldn't apologize before she got out of the bed and stalked off.

_I'm open, you're closed _

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Groaning, I hit my fist on the mattress. The memory of last night seeped into my mind as if it was a bad dream.

**_"Hey, Mi, want to go to the Hogwarts reunion? It's Saturday at 12." I said, holding up the flyer._**

_**"Ron, that's when I have to put Tatum down for a nap." Hermione said, as she hooked our 3-year-old little boy, Carter, into his highchair.**_

_**"So we'll get a babysitter!" I exclaimed, taking a screaming 7-month-old Tatum off of her blanket.**_

_**"I wouldn't leave anyone but Fred, George, or Ginny with this terror! That's just torture! And seeing as Fred and George are vacationing with Alicia and Angelina, and Ginny and Harry are on their honeymoon…" Hermione replied, gesturing to Carter, who was now flinging oatmeal at the kitchen walls.**_

_**"Hey, it's no my fault that he takes after Fred and George." I said, taking the oatmeal bowl from Cater quickly and setting it on the counter. I cradled Tatum as Hermione grabbed a cloth to clean the oatmeal off the wall. "We could take them with us…" I added slyly.**_

_**"And that would get them off their schedule! We just can't go this time around." Hermione said. I scowled, and began talking before I really thought about what I was saying.**_

_**"You just don't want to go because Harry and I were your only friends at Hogwarts!" I yelled. Hermione went bright red, her jaw dropping.**_

_**"You are so self centered! What about Ginny, and Luna, and Parvati and Lavender? Forget them? Forget your old girlfriend, huh?" She shrieked. That stung.**_

_**"No. I didn't." I couldn't think of anything to say.**_

_**"Look, Ron, I'm sorry. It's just --- with the kids, it's hard to go anywhere right now. Just wait until they're a little bit older." Hermione said, grabbing Carter and walking upstairs with him to put him down for a nap.**_

_**I stuck Tatum in her rocking seat, waved my wand, and the seat began playing a lullaby as it rocked her slowly.**_

_**I then followed Hermione upstairs into our bedroom, where she was washing the laundry with a wave of her wand.**_

_**"It just seems like ever since Carter and Tatum came into our lives, I haven't been able to spend time with you! I love you, Mi, but it seems like those kids are taking up our whole life!" I yelled.**_

_**"Hush! You're going to wake up Carter!" Mi whispered angrily.**_

_**"See? See? It's Carter this, Tatum that, we can't even go to our school reunion!" I whispered back.**_

_**"Where is Tay anyways? What did you do with her, Ron?" She asked, suddenly turning and walking downstairs. "Ron! You can't just leave Tatum here in her seat and leave, she might fall out!" Mi replied, walking into the kitchen where she could still see Tatum and added: "Accio, laundry!" So that it came zooming at her.**_

_**"Well, sorry! Maybe I'm just not cut out for having kids!" I said, and she flew around, eyes blazing.**_

_**"You were right there with me when I said I wanted kids! You can't just change your mind when you think you're sick of them!" Hermione exclaimed, and Carter began crying. **_

_**"Now look what you've done! Ugh I can't stand you sometimes!" Hermione stalked off.**_

_**"Argh!" I yelled, grabbing my jacket and walking outside, slamming the door behind me.**_

We hadn't spoken since. Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed and got in the shower. Toweling my hair, I looked in my closet for something to wear. Finally, I decided on a white button-up shirt and a pair of jeans.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Hearing voices in the living room and curious, I walked downstairs. It was Hermione talking to Ginny in the fire.

"Okay, then, I'll see ya tonight, Hermione!" Ginny said, grinning.

"Say hi to Harry for me." She replied simply. There was a loud 'pop!' and Ginny's head disappeared.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked cautiously, conjuring up a bowl of cereal with my wand and sitting at the table.

"To the Hogwarts reunion." Hermione replied coolly.

"What? I thought you didn't want to go!" I exclaimed happily, ready to kiss Hermione until I saw the look on her face.

"I don't. But Ginny and Harry got home early when they heard about it, and they'll only go if we do, and your Mum offered to baby-sit. Insisted, actually, and I let her." Hermione rolled her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, well, thank you…" she still wasn't ready to forgive me. And who could blame her; I suppose I acted like a jerk.

**Hermione's POV**

I walked dejectedly up to our room and jumped into the shower to clear my head. Ron could be such a prat sometimes. And selfish, too! Thinking that I was his only friend. Pssht. Only friend my butt. I scrubbed my scalp with shampoo until I swore I could feel myself making dandruff. Turning the faucet knob to the light blue "c" engraved on the crystal, I sighed contentedly as the ice-cold water poured down my back like snow.

When I finished, I wrapped a sea blue towel around my body, and stepped out into the air-conditioned bedroom where I hurried on tiptoe into the walk-in closet so that I didn't rouse Carter. Grumbling, I began searching for something to wear until the party. I decided on a light blue t-shirt, a white zip-up sweatshirt, and a pair of slim-fit flare, stonewashed jeans. I twisted my hair into a bun and clamped a clip on the chocolate brown curls to keep them in place.

"Some things never change…" I mumbled, looking down at the photo of the day that had stopped our fights almost completely. Our wedding day.

**Ron's POV**

At 5:30 on the dot, Mum Apparated on the spot excitedly, babbling on about the kids, and how she couldn't wait to see them, and how cute they were, bla, bla, bla.

Hermione came downstairs a few minutes later, holding both children and looking beautiful, as always. She wore a sparkling navy v-neck dress and chunky white strappy sandals. Her hair was combed till it glistened, cascading down her back, and she wore two glittering diamond earrings. She set Carter in his playpen and handed Tatum to Mum whose eyes clouded with happiness as she looked the baby over. She and Hermione began catching up, so I walked upstairs to get dressed.

I found my clothes laid out for me on our king sized bed. It was a black suit with a sage green tie, and white shirt to go underneath. God, she's good.

**Hermione's POV**

In the limo on the way to the reunion, Ron kept glancing my way, and stopping to stare at me. He would only stop if I glanced back. It was a childish game, but I guess I was acting pretty immature.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_Well I've found_

_I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

When the limo stopped at the front steps of the gigantic stone mansion known as Hogwarts, Ron held out a hand to help me out. I took it, smiling shyly at him. He didn't notice. And if he did, he didn't make any effort to show it.

We walked up the stairs in complete silence, just like the limo ride. As Ron was about to open the big double doors to the entrance hall, I stopped him. I just couldn't stand being mad anymore.

"Ron, wait." I said, grabbing his arm.

"What?" He asked, letting go of the door handle.

"I'm…sorry. I love you, Ron. I didn't mean to get so mad. I know you say things that you don't mean sometimes, but they still hurt. I suppose I was just as frustrated that we couldn't go as you were, and it got blown out of proportion. I'm sorry. I really am." I made an effort to smile, but he kissed me before it was noticeable. Even after 7 years of being married to him, his kisses are still magical.

"I'm sorry to, Mione," he replied, pulling away and pressing his nose against mine. "I definitely didn't mean to upset you in any way yesterday. I just need to learn to control my temper more. But hey, it comes in the package with the red hair." I giggled, and hugged him.

And together we walked into the Great Hall, ending another story with: "Happily Ever After."

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I finally find  
You and I collide_

**Yay! That's my third story today! But I have to stop now because I have to go to a sleepover party for my Cross Country team. But I'll try to get more chapters up as soon as possible! REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	4. Stickwitu

**Hey guys! I'm sick today so I'm staying home from school to write some more songfics. **_song in italics_

**This story is dedicated to:**

**RupertLuvr63**

**Because she was the first one to request a song for one of my songfics!**

**To anyone else who has an idea of a song that they'd like me to put in a story, please tell me! I most likely will put it in as long as the lyrics are okay to work with!**

**Story 4: Stickwitu (Song by The PussyCat Dolls)**

I looked around the common room for Ron as the wild party raged around me. The Gryffindor quidditch team had just won the quidditch cup, and I wanted to find Ron, my new boyfriend, to congratulate him.

"Hermione? Can we talk a minute?" I turned to see Ginny at my elbow, tears streaking her face. I grabbed her arm worriedly and led her over to the girl's dorm room, sitting her on her bed. I settled down on a bed across from her.

"What's wrong, Gin?" I asked.

"Dean…he broke…up with me." She wiped at a fresh tear that had fallen from her eye and rolled down her chin, landing on the dark jeans she was wearing.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" I said, sympathy in my eyes.

"He was a jerk. I'm being stupid." She was beginning to stop crying.

"Do you…do you know why he broke up with you?" I asked cautiously.

"He's probably still upset about the fact that Harry didn't pick him to be on the quidditch team for his last year at Hogwarts." She said, using her thick green sleeve of her hoodie to wipe the tears from her eyes without smudging her makeup.

_I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I really am. Everything's been so hectic since Harry defeated Voldemort, and now, with you and Dean…ugh he's such a jerk. This is the absolute last thing that we, you, need right now!" I raged. Then, taking a breath, I thought of an idea. "Maybe you could go talk to Harry while I go look for Ron." I added slyly, knowing that ever since they had broken up last year, Harry and Ginny had had a crush on each other, and now that Harry defeated Voldemort it would be okay if they got back together, but Ginny was already going out with Dean Thomas again when Voldemort was defeated.

"Okay. Thanks for listening, Mi." She replied. I stood, half hoping that she hadn't completely overlooked the opportunity I'd just given her. She walked down to the common room, and by the time I'd caught up with her, she and Harry were already talking and laughing like nothing had happened.

As I resumed my post of searching for Ron through the crowd, I felt a pang in my chest. It was May 19th 2007, and I only had about one month left of school. After we graduated, my two best friends, Harry and Ron, would be on their way. We would have to get jobs, start making our way in the world. I mean, sure, we'd keep in touch, and maybe see each other every so often, but Ron and I had just really started dating only a little over five months ago. There weren't any "I love yous" being said, and there was really nothing more to our relationship than a hug hello or goodbye, and the occasional kiss, some more than just a peck, but nothing more than a kiss.

Who's to say he won't just graduate and forget about me? I mean, I'm definitely not the prettiest girl in the world, and he's so adorable, and there are many more amazing girls than me out there, so what was stopping him going out and finding one?

As I sat there and dwelled on this, I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me and a head settle on my shoulder softly.

"Hey, Mione? What's up?" I heard Ron's voice fill my ear. I looked back over my shoulder, and as he kissed me, I felt all of my fears fall away.

"Nothing. I was looking for you. Where were you?" I asked, smiling.

_Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you_

"I was in the shower." He replied, and I blushed furiously.

"Oh," he laughed when he saw my face, and shook his still slightly wet, wavy, longish red hair so that the small droplets of water that still clung to it rolled off and brushed my cheeks. I grinned and wiped it off, then reached back and ran my fingers through his hair.

Suddenly, he kissed me soundly, and I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart flew. When we broke apart, I heard Harry talking as he stood up on a table.

"Ron, get up here and take the trophy!" He said, holding up the quidditch cup. Ron grinned, let me go and jumped up onto the table also.

Harry handed him the trophy, and Ron took it with pride. He held it over his head to thunderous applause and whistles from the other Gryffindors. He grinned, and began to talk again.

"I want to dedicate the last Hogwarts Quidditch cup I ever receive to someone very special to me. I want to dedicate this to Hermione Granger. I love you, Mione." He said. I gasped, tears in my eyes as he motioned for me to come up on the table with him. He gave me a hug and kiss to whistles and feet stomps.

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me_

All of my fears about Ron leaving me faded that night. Well, I might still get a little nervous when a hot girl walks by, but other than that, its been smooth sailing for 2 years now.

**Yay! I finished! Once again, thanks to RupertLuvr63 for being the first to request a song!**


	5. One In A Million

**The song in this story is One In A Million by Hannah Montana, and it's in** _Italics_. 

**This story is dedicated to:**

**xxCaNdY CoUnTeR GiRlxx**

**because she requested this song!**

**Story 5: One In A Million (Hannah Montana)**

"C'mon, Mi, you have to come with Harry and I on our date…you and Ron can act like you're a couple too!" Ginny said, grinning. Hermione looked frustrated; she had been trying to win Ron over with confusing results for over a year. She had only gotten mixed messages and endured a lot of hurt.

In the boy's dormitory, Harry was trying to convince Ron to come on the date with him and Ginny as well.

"What do you need me for, mate? You and Ginny have been on plenty of dates on your own," Ron argued as he put the finishing touches on his Charms essay.

"Yeah, we have, but…the more the merrier!" Harry proclaimed, and Ron looked at him curiously before going back to his essay.

"Alright, fine." Ron and Hermione chorused at the same time. Harry and Ginny wore identical triumphant faces when they met down at the common room.

"This is so ingenious!" Ginny exclaimed, kissing Harry before hurrying off to class.

&&&&&&

That evening, Ron and Harry met down in the common room when they were done getting ready. Soon after, Hermione walked down to the common room as well, followed by Ginny. Ron looked at Hermione, eyes wide. She looked absolutely beautiful.

_How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true  
_

"Hey, Ron. You clean up nicely." Hermione said, grinning. Ron just gaped at her, while Harry put an arm around Ginny.

"You look beautiful, Gin." Harry said, and Hermione looked hopefully at Ron, who just closed his mouth and grunted.

"Um, you look nice too, Hermione." He said quietly, and Hermione looked slightly crestfallen.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

Ginny noticed the look on Hermione's and elbowed Harry, who got the hint.

"Well, let's go then, shall we?" Harry suggested, leading the way to Hogsmeade. The group made their way through the twilight-lit streets, talking and laughing. Harry and Ginny led them into a small restaurant that was booming with business. Ron opened the door and held it open for Hermione, who walked by him, pleasantly surprised.

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
_

The group made their way to a table, led by a seating-hostess. She set out the menus, and they slid into the booth. As Ron looked around, he saw a ton of his schoolmates, many of which were noticing that he and Hermione looked as though they were on a date. Seamus Finnigan gave him thumbs up, and Dean Thomas winked at him after seeing how beautiful Hermione looked.

After they had ordered, Ginny got up suddenly and said she had to go to the bathroom. Hermione followed her into the ladies room, but Ginny was already in a stall.

Ginny heard Hermione calling her name, asking if she was okay. Before Ginny answered, she took one of Fred and George's puking pastilles out of her purse and swallowed one end, sticking the other end back into it's little jar and back into her purse.

Less than 30 seconds later, Ginny began making loud retching sounds as she began throwing up in the toilet. Hermione called for her again, sounding worried. Ginny came out of the stall, looking green and holding a hand up to her mouth.

"Mi, could you grab Harry for me and see if he'll accompany me to the hospital wing? I've got a bad stomach." Ginny said quietly, and Hermione nodded and ran to get Harry.

Harry and Ginny left to go to the hospital wing after insisting that Hermione and Ron stay and wait for their food to come, that they'd be back in no time. They agreed grudgingly, and were now sitting in the booth alone, each trying to think of something to say, and occasionally catching the other's eye and looking away awkwardly.

The food finally came, but Ginny and Harry weren't back yet. Ron and Hermione agreed to begin eating without them, or the food would get cold. Once they began eating, the talk came naturally.

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

Once Ginny and Harry were outside the restaurant, Ginny took the other end of the puking pastille, which immediately stopped her upset stomach. She and Harry walked up and down the street for a bit, just talking. After about an hour of this, Ginny insisted that they go and check on Ron and Hermione. As they stuck their faces in the window, they saw Ron talking, and Hermione laughing at what Ron was saying.

"We are the best matchmakers!" Ginny exclaimed as she and Harry made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

Back in the restaurant, Ron and Hermione were talking and laughing like the old friends they were. After dinner was over, Ron suggested that they look around in the stores. They walked slowly along the road of shops, laughing at everything.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
_

"I hope Ginny's okay. She seemed really sick," Hermione said, as Ron wrapped an arm around her, grinning and leading her to the Three Broomsticks, pointing in the window. Seeing Ginny and Harry inside, sitting at a table and looking perfectly healthy, Hermione just stood there, gaping.

"I can't believe them! The bloody sneaks!" Hermione exclaimed, but Ron just laughed. Suddenly, when Hermione looked up at him, it was as if he was seeing her in an all-new light. Ron leaned down slowly, as Hermione closed her eyes, and pressed his lips against hers.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
__Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)_

As they broke apart, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron.

"I'm not complaining," Ron whispered in her ear, and she nodded and kissed him again._  
_

_You're one in a million  
Yeah  
One in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million_


End file.
